1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic industries for power have been developed, electronic products have been increasingly reduced and have higher density. Thus, besides a method of reducing the size of electronic elements, a method of installing elements and conducting wires as many as possible in a determined space is a critical issue in designing a power module package.
Meanwhile, a structure of a related art power module package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,119.